


Will's Anchor

by ShakespearesRose



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is not the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Season/Series 01, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, Will Graham Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose
Summary: Will Graham had no idea what was happening to him and the only person who could help him and take care of him was his FBI appointed psychiatrist one Dr. Hannibal Lecter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hannibal fic. Also let me know if you think this should become a little Will/ Daddy Hannibal fic.
> 
> The title is also subject to change, as are the ratings.

Hannibal sighed, he was not in the habit of sitting and waiting for his patients, especially this particular patient. He had a 24 hour cancelation policy for a reason, and it wasn’t like Will to either be late or miss his session entirely. 

Getting up from his chair the psychiatrist decided he’d give his client a few more minutes before he called him. During these few minutes he figured it might be a good idea to check the lobby and maybe the area surrounding his office just in case his patient had, had what they had both taken to calling episodes. 

Luck or rather a lack thereof was clearly on the Doctors side that night as there in the middle of the road stood Will Graham, eyes unseeing, lost in the dark recess of his own mind. 

Hannibal knew he had to act quickly, knowing that the younger man was probably not even aware of where he was let alone the danger he was in. The sound of an oncoming vehicle spurred the psychiatrist into action, he ran down the steps of his office building and straight onto the road, his mind now focused on nothing except removing his friend and last patient of the night from the direct line of oncoming traffic.

Again the Doctor was lucky reaching the young profiler and pulling him from the road mere seconds before a large truck sped by them, if the psychiatrist had been a second later, one or both men would have been killed by the truck. 

Ushering the younger man inside his office Hannibal was forced to shake himself free of the fear of almost losing the person he felt the closest too. He carefully led and sat Will on the couch, figuring he’d be more comfortable there than in his usual seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Will was shaking and still not entirely aware of his surroundings, Dr Lecter looked around the room and soon found that there was nothing he could use as a means to warm the other. So he divested himself of his suit jacket and placed it around the other man as gently as he could. He wanted nothing more than to take the younger into his arms but he did not yet know if he would be safe to do so. Kneeling before him, Hannibal began to address him tentatively.

“Will?” he began, not wanting to startle the younger yet still bring him back to reality.

The younger still didn’t stir, Hannibal tried again.

“Will?” he asked, but this time he gently placed a hand upon one of those shaking hands, Then emboldened by the response he took both smaller hands into his larger ones and began holding and warming them in his own. 

By this point it was clear that the other man was beginning to return to himself, back to reality.  
“Wha-, where-” Will began, almost awakening from somewhere deep within himself.

“Hush now Will. just relax for a moment” Hannibal implored, wanting Will to readjust to his surroundings first. He also squeezed those cold hands in his in a comforting gesture.

“Han- Dr Lecter?” Will asks, looking down and seeing the larger, warmer hands encapsulating his smaller and still shaking ones.

“It’s ok Will” Hannibal reassured, hoping that those beautiful oceanic eyes would look up from where their hands lay intertwined. 

“What’s happening to me?” Will asks voice cracking as he did so, keeping his head down.


End file.
